Right Here Waiting
by midorinohime
Summary: He will never come back so just deal with it and be done with it. I am here. I am the one who’s here. Why can’t you see me? I looked at him and said, “’Cause you’ll never be him.”


**Title:** Right Here Waiting

**Author: **Yours Truly

**Summary: **

_How long will you wait for him?_ He always asks me. I just shrugged the question off and continue eating. _He will never come back so just deal with it and be done with it. I am here. I am the one who's here. Why can't you see me?_ I looked at him and said,

"'Cause you'll never be him."

**Disclaimer: SK? **Not Mine. Not Mine. Not Mine. Not Mine. Not Mine. Not Mine.

**AaAaA**

"Anna, do you have any free time this week?" Yoh asked me. I was actually very worried about him these past few days. I know he had always been the carefree laid back guy, daydreaming and sleeping all the time. He had been like that even when we were still young. But now, yes he's still laid back, carefree, nitwit, and all but there's something different, like he's always disturbed and frowning.

Once, I saw him by the tree at the cemetery, staring at nothing in particular. I was about to join him when he suddenly bashed the silent tree by his side, uttering a loud cry. I stopped and hesitated. Would it be okay for me to intrude? _What's wrong Yoh? _I thought that time. I was battling with myself if I should go ask him his problem or leave him be. I decided to do the latter.

It had been a week now after that happened but still Yoh acts the same while in front of us but when he's alone, he shifts back to the person I have seen him become the other week. I don't want to ask him about what's disturbing him. I don't want him to think that I care. But I do… I do care… too much… I curse myself for being me, for being a cold hearted girl, for always torturing him. But that's the only way I know to show him I care without embarrassing myself.

"Anna?" I almost forgot that he's with me now. That he's asking something.

"What?" I snapped at him.

"I was asking if you have any spare time this week," he said.

"Why?"

"I- just… you… well… I want to tell you something," he stuttered "It's because--,"

He was cut off by Pilika's scream. "Oh my God! Yoh! Did I hear it right? You asked Anna to go out?!" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah…"

"Wwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh, Anna come here!!!" she grabbed Anna's hand and dragged her inside the house. "Oh my God! What will you say? When will it be?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I asked, confused of her sudden excitement.

"Well, don't you get it?" she asked, with wide eyes. "You have to be prepared and to practice your answer!" she added.

"Yes I don't get what you are implying, and do not shout at me. We are just a foot from each other." I muttered.

"Awww, Anna… You really don't have any idea what Yoh is planning?" she asked.

"Yes, I don't. So stop annoying me." I walked away from her but she still followed me to my room. I pretended not to see her and opened the window, letting the fresh air in.

"Anna, let me see your wardrobe!"

"No! I already told you to stop annoying me." I am really irritated now that I wanted to throw her out of the window. _She's just too persistent._ But I am kind of curious what she's thinking.. "Why would you like to see my clothes anyway, you have your own. Go drool on yours not mine!" I added.

"You are so mean. I just want to help you decide what to wear on the day you're going out with Yoh."

"And why would you do that?" I asked, raising one brow. I walked towards my bed and plopped myself on the pillow. I searched for the book I abandoned awhile ago before eating lunch.

"You have to be very pretty if Yoh's going to propose to you, ne?" she asked opening my closet.

"What?!" I asked her, a little louder, suddenly sitting on the bed.

"Well, it's obvious. He's going to propose to you."

"Why did you say that?"

"Well, if it is just a normal chit chat then Yoh wouldn't have to make an effort to ask you out, right?"

_Yeah that would be… but no, I shouldn't get my hopes up._ I lay back down on the bed and started reading again. "No. That is impossible." Although I was holding the book, I was not really reading. My mind was somewhere else.

"It is, now let me see," caressing her chin like a detective solving a very complicated case. "You would really look stunning in this dress." She said pulling out a white tube dress with black floral design.

I decided not to contradict her anymore. It's already a lost case. She's just too, as in too, persistent. As much as I would like to crush the hope she planted in me that Yoh would really propose to me, it's just so hard when I know deep inside me that I want it so much. I let Pilika's muttering about the way she'd put make up on me embrace me. As she prepared the things that she would want me to have I silently prayed that what she thinks was really what Yoh's planning.

**AaAaA**

I walked slowly down the path where we would meet. _What would he want to talk about? Is he really going to…_

"Anna!" a voice too familiar to me, called my name. I don't have to turn around to see who it is but still, I did. He smiled at me rather shyly. "I thought I am going to be late."

"Obviously, no," I muttered, as I continued walking towards the restaurant. There were so many people today, all minding their own business. Then I noticed that he's carrying some a bag on his shoulders but I did not ask anything about it. Instead my thoughts wandered, _Maybe the engagement ring is in there. Oh! What am I thinking? No, that wouldn't be the case. _I felt a warm feeling on my cheeks. _Shame on you Kyouyama. Do not expect anything. It is just a normal date._

"Are you okay?" Yoh asked me. "You look like your having a fever." He touched my forehead, feeling the warm temperature. "You don't have fever. Are you feeling dizzy?"

"It's nothing," I mumbled, slapping his hand away from me. "And don't touch me." The guard of the restaurant opened the door for us and a lady wearing a formal knee length dress ushered us to our reserved table.

"Thank you," Yoh said politely flashing his goofy grin. He pulled the chair to let me sit. _Always the gentle man…_

"So what do you want to tell me?" I asked, not wanting to prolong the time. I don't like waiting. I hate waiting. I looked at the menu that the waitress handed to me and waited for his response. I did not get any. "Croque Monsieur, please." I said, giving back the menu to the waitress. We went to a French Restaurant.

"Mine's Clafouti,"

"Would you like to have an apple, blackberry, nectarine, or pear clafouti, sir?" she asked.

"Blackberry," the waitress wrote down their orders and left after she curtsied. "You must be wondering why I asked you out today." I did not confirm it but just stared at him blankly. "I'll tell you everything after we eat…"

"Why do you have to tell it to me here? You could have told me that at the inn." I said.

"I can't," That made me more curious… _He can't? Will he really be proposing to me? _"Uhm… Anna? Are you, okay?" _Crap. I spaced out again. It's Pilika's fault!_

"Yeah," The food was already being served on the table. When the waiter finally left, Anna started eating elegantly, with all gracefulness she possessed. I stole a glance at the young man in front of me, and smiled. He looked at his watch and seemed to realize something so he suddenly looked at me almost seeing me staring at him. _I am still lucky…_

"Anna, I am sorry but I have to leave now so I need to tell it to you now, while you are eating."

I grunted showing that I am listening. _Here it comes… He's going to… Oh my what should I say? Should I say yes, I will? Or should I slap him and call him idiot? Wha--…_

"Anna, I want to cancel the engagement."

I drop the utensils I was holding. It fell right at the plate in front of me, making a clattering sound that made those nearby neighbors of our table look at us. "What?"

"I want to free you from this engagement. The shaman tournament is already finished and it will only take place 500 years from now. I won't be able to fulfill my promise to make you the shaman queen anymore." I want to say something. To tell him that it doesn't matter if I won't be a queen… I just need him. Only him… but it's like my voice is trapped inside me. And so he continued, "Aside from that, I want you to have a happy and fulfilling life with the man that you'll truly love."

I want to yell at him. To whack him several times to make him see through me that what he's saying is not what I want. But I did nothing. I am not that open to other people. I bent my head down, hiding my eyes from him, afraid to let him see how hurt I am. "Is that the only reason?" I asked, as if it does not affect me at all. _You are really amazing, Anna. Maintaining you cold self after being dumped by your fiancé._

"Actually, not only that. Now that I am sure that I won't be the shaman king, I feel like I am spinning around in this world without any purpose. I want to find what I want to be, where I belong, what I can be. I want to find myself."

"Okay, if that's what you want. I am going back home now. Will you becoming with me?" I asked, as I stood up from the classy chair of the French restaurant.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to accompany you back home, Anna. My train will leave at 10 so I only have an hour to get there. Do you want me to call one of the guys to pick you up?"

"No. I can take care of myself. I don't need anyone's help." I turned my back and walked out of the restaurant. "Thank you for coming Ma'am." The guard said. I saw his shocked face at the mirror for before he even finish what he's saying, I run and did not acknowledge him.

I run and run and run but not knowing where to go. I don't want to go home yet. I am not yet ready to face the pity of our friends. My feet ached for Pilika made me wear a high heeled shoe. She even made me wear the white floral dress and did my make up. All to be prepared of the 'proposal'.

I didn't know why my feet led me to the park where we usually go. I sat down at the bench and looked up at the starless sky. I wanted it so much to rain but it's impossible. Just like how impossible it is for him to be with me once again…

**AaAaA**

A new story once again… I know… No sense right? And certainly a common plot. T.T

R and R if you like. I don't want to force you to do it if you don't want to ^_^ But I thank you with all 'the french fries' I have. Do you want some? I'll give it to those who will review! ^_~


End file.
